


Here With Me

by Wizardinpyjamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19, 15x19 coda, 15x20, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post 15x19, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rowena is a flirt, So much angst, at least to start, because fuck it it's fun, because that finale sucked ass, finale fix it, mild eileen/rowena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: What if Dean had never died? What if Eileen had come back? What if Sam and Dean had been allowed to visit their loved ones and grieve the ones they lost? What if they had saved Cas from the empty? What if they got to live their happily ever after?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this new fic. I am going to be uploading new chapters sporadically but I'm excited to see where this fic takes me.  
> To begin this is going to act as a kind of fix-it for the end of season 15, but ultimately I want it to develop into some domestic DeanCas that's just adorable and fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of 15x19 Sam and Dean begin to move on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 1! I love me some angst so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Chapter Title - [exile by Taylor Swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/4pvb0WLRcMtbPGmtejJJ6y?si=9prwrQCTT_WLYAOHkjZygg)

The first day after Chuck is defeated is a good one. They’re free. They’re finally free. For the first time in years Sam feels like he can finally breathe.  
That first day they take some time for themselves. They sleep. A lot. They eat, drink some beer. They go for a drive and feel the breeze on their skin.  
Sam cries a bit too, the tears of relief escaping after holding in so much tension for so long. There had always been one thing after another. Another problem, another monster, another evil deity trying to take over the world.

So yes, for that first day, they exist and do nothing else.

On the second day they have work to do. First, Sam calls Eileen. They’d texted a whole bunch already, Sam ecstatic beyond belief that she was back, but she understood that he needed time, time to realise that everything was okay, that this new reality wasn’t going to be ripped from under him, before reaching out.

But one day without seeing each other is more than enough time before they are talking face to face, Sam breaking down in sobs at only eight in the morning. She’s back.  
The air feels cleaner, the weight on Sam’s shoulders lightened. It’s even easier to breathe than before. He longs to reach out and hold her in his arms, but there will be time for that. They have all the time in the world.

Day three finds them on the road. Dean driving, windows down, head rocking to the Zeppelin he has turned right the way up. Sam’s knee keeps bouncing with anticipation. Dean tells him to “Cut it out, man” a few times before he gives up, allowing Sam this moment of excitement.  
They pull over for gas around noon and that’s when Dean finds the dog. Miracle, he had called him back before the end of Chuck. Sam remembers seeing the dog when Jack brought everyone back, but seeing him again, for the third time in only a few days, it’s evident to the brothers that this dog is meant to be theirs. Miracle sits between the two of them, peering through the front window of the Impala, tongue lolling out of his mouth as they draw nearer to Eileen’s.

When Sam and Eileen reunite, Dean and Miracle wait in the car. There’s a lot of crying as Sam scoops her into his arms, lifting her up and squeezing tight. He takes in her scent, never wanting to forget the way it feels when she is with him. There’s lots of kissing too, but mostly they’re just happy to hold each other.

The weight lifts a little more, every moment he’s with her he’s a little more free.

They arrive at Jody’s the next day. As the three of them, and Miracle, pull up to the house they are greeted with love and warmth. Sam’s heart swells seeing his family alive and well. Claire has her arm around Kaia’s shoulders, Kaia giving them a little wave as they get out of the car. Patience and Alex give them bright smiles and Jody runs up to hug the two of them. When she gets to Dean Sam sees not only that she squeezes extra tight, but Dean holds onto her for a little longer too, almost reluctant to leave the hug.  
Donna is there too and she’s the first one to hug Eileen. She speaks to her in the little sign language she knows and Sam notices Eileen light up, her whole body becoming a little less tense.  
As they make their way inside, Dean lingers behind. Sam turns to call him in but notices the sadness in his smile. Sam tells Eileen and the rest of the girls to go on in without them. Eileen smiles, understanding.

Sam goes back to his brother at the curb, patting Dean’s shoulder.

“They should be here, man,” his brother tells him, his voice quiet and tight. Sam sighs. He still doesn’t know what happened when the Empty took Cas; Dean won’t talk about that day. As for Jack? Sam knows he’s okay, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less that he will never be able to hug the kid again, never again hear his laugh or see his face light up in a smile.

“I miss them.” And that’s all there is. There’s peace, and there’s pain, and there’s a part of Sam’s family that will always be gone, but he knows more than anyone that there’s always a way to move on and be content, knowing that the pain will always be there, but one day it won’t feel so big.

They stay like that for a few moments, thinking about the ones they lost, before Sam makes his way into the house, ready to exist in the joy and laughter these wonderful women have to offer.

At some point Claire disappears, and she shows up a few hours later with an exhausted looking Dean. Cas may have been Sam’s best friend, but Claire and Dean had a connection to Cas like no one else. It was good that they talked, Sam thought. Maybe it would help them both say goodbye, knowing that they’re not so alone in their grief.

They stay at Jody’s for two days before they decide to head home to the bunker. Of course, they take a couple of detours, visiting Charlie and Garth and a few other hunter connections on the way. It’s nice spending time with their friends without the constant threat of danger around every corner. Having fun should not be a novelty, but going to the park with Garth’s kids, playing arcade games with Charlie, these are the things Sam has been missing, the things he didn’t know that he needed.

When they get back to the bunker, things go back to normal. Well, as normal as can be. Eileen stays with them for a while, her and Sam spending lots of time in his room. Dean takes Miracle on lots of walks and one day even takes Sam to a nearby lake that he likes. It has become a new favourite spot for the two of them, Dean often spending hours near the water, Miracle by his side.

Two weeks in, Dean starts eating less. It takes Sam another week to notice. Eileen has moved home by this point, though they video chat every day. Sam plans on visiting her in a week or so, but one day he notices that Miracle is asking for his daily walk and Dean is nowhere to be seen. Sam finds him in the garage, passed out in the front of the Impala, an empty bottle of whisky at his side.

He carries Dean to his bed that night, his brother too drunk to wake up as Sam hastily pulls him out of the car and into his arms, bridal style. He knows Dean would knock him senseless if he knew, but Sam didn’t care.

They never talk about it. Dean wakes up the next morning, chugs a bottle of aspirin thinking Sam wouldn’t notice and gets on with his day.

A slice of toast.

A walk around the lake with Miracle.

A beer before lunch.

Not actually eating lunch and heading straight into research looking for a case.

Not finding anything.

Another bottle of whisky.

Another night in the Impala.

Sam knows then that he can’t leave Dean. He starts cooking, like, really cooking. Dean has always been the one with the culinary skills, so it takes Sam a few attempts to actually make a half decent burger, but day by day he pushes a sandwich, a salad, a bowl of cereal towards Dean and doesn’t leave him alone until his plate is completely empty.

Six weeks after Chuck, Dean stops speaking. He stops walking Miracle, stops watching movies. He eats because Sam forces him, drinks because he wants to. He does research, for what Sam doesn’t know, and sits and stares as though waiting for something to appear. Sam realises now that he had been foolish to believe that everything would be okay. Life is never that simple for the Winchesters.

Eileen decides to visit one weekend after Sam explains that he’s worried about leaving Dean alone. They’re just coming in from a date, Sam heading to the kitchen to get them some drinks when he hears it. Crying. No, sobbing. Huge, gut-wrenching sobs that ricochet throughout the bunker. Sam freezes. He has never, _never_ , heard Dean cry like this. This is something so raw that Sam feels like he’s intruding. This isn’t something anyone should ever have to endure.

He knew Dean was not okay, but this? Sam could never have imagined to hear something like this coming from his brother, broken or not.

He makes a decision on instinct, and rushes down the hallway towards Dean’s room. The door is open and he sees Dean rocking back and forth on his bed, a pillow held tight to his face. For a second Sam thinks the crying has stopped, but then Dean lets out an abominable scream, the hair on Sam’s arms standing alert.

Sam has experience Hell and then some, but this is the worst thing he has ever heard.

He rushes forwards and reaches towards Dean. Dean jumps at Sam’s touch and starts to pull away when he realises he has been caught, but Sam climbs onto the bed behind him and pulls him tight.

“Shh,” Sam says, arms around his brother, Dean burying his face into Sam’s chest. “Let it out, Dean. Let it out.” And he does.  
Sam doesn’t know how long they sit there but soon Dean’s sobbing settles into steady tears and Eileen appears at Dean’s doorway, not wanting to invade.

“Whatever it is Dean, we will fix it. We will find you some help.” He strokes Dean’s back to the rhythm of his breathing, keeping him calm.

“This is the one thing that can’t be fixed,” Dean mumbles into Sam so quietly Sam barely heard him.

“What is, Dean?” he asks softly. “What can’t be fixed?”

“He’s gone,” Dean says, his voice breaking. “Cas is gone and he’s never coming back.” Dean takes in a shaky breath and holds it. Sam is afraid of what might happen when he lets it out.

It’s there, in Dean’s room, his big brother helpless in arms, the love of his life at the door that he decides it: one way or another, he’s getting Castiel back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE DESTIEL IS COMING


	2. Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves his room. He does not want to talk about Cas.
> 
> Rowena shows and together with Sam, Dean and Eileen, they find a way to bring Cas back from the Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - [Oceans by Seafret](https://open.spotify.com/track/5eXnC2B5RU5fAhfwvV2ABD?si=gTPW1D6nT5al_Zcs2xiKAw)

It takes Dean three days to leave his room.

Sam stayed with him that night, holding him close until the panic eased, and he drifted off to sleep. Sam didn’t sleep at all, instead allowing his own tears fall. Eileen had signed to him that she would see him in the morning sometime around midnight, so Sam had stayed, afraid to let go of his broken brother.

He knew Dean had been grieving Castiel’s death and so Sam had tried, he really tried, to be there for him, to be strong, to help him feel that there was a chance that he could one day breathe again. But staying strong for Dean meant putting his own feelings, his own grief on the back burner. He missed Jack more than he could ever put into words. He missed Cas too, and it hurt. It hurt so much knowing his best friend was gone, and he still didn’t really know why, and he didn’t feel like he could mourn him.

So yeah, Sam let the tears fall, let the emotion out, he let himself feel the weight of Castiel’s death.

At around eight in the morning he slipped out of Dean’s room and made himself some coffee. That was the day he started researching, scouring the books, Eileen by his side, searching for a way to bring Cas home.

It takes Dean three days to leave his room, but when he does, Sam is waiting.

Sam knows Dean needs his space but that doesn’t make him any less worried for his brother. He’s sitting at the table with Eileen, reading through a book he found in the library that mentioned a spell that can open portals into different realms when Dean turns up. He doesn’t hear Dean at first, his brother having entered the room quietly from behind.

“Hey Sam,” Dean says quietly, making himself known. Sam jumps, suddenly alert.

“Dean,” he says, his voice soft. “How are you?” he asks, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say. He hasn’t seen Dean in days, the last time they were in the same room together his brother had been inconsolable. The last time Sam had heard him speak? That was longer ago than he can remember. It’s good to hear his voice. Maybe this means things are going to get better, that Dean is on his way to being healed. Maybe.

“Peachy,” Dean grumbles and Sam huffs a laugh. “Hey, Eileen.” Dean flashes a small smile her way and she smiles back, genuine and bright. _She’s so beautiful_ , Sam thinks. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky. She catches his eye and he looks away, blushing, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Dean pulls up a chair and slumps into it, kicking another chair aside to prop his feet up.

“So what’s up?” he says, his voice chipper. “What’s the hot goss?” Sam shakes his head. Yep, typical. He doesn’t know why he expected anything else but for Dean to completely ignore the last few weeks.

“Dean,” Sam says. “You can’t ignore what happened forever.” He doesn’t want to push his brother, not really. But Dean needs help. And ignoring the pain he is in is not help. Sam knows from experience it will only make things worse.

Dean’s face hardens, his eyes going dark. “Try me,” he says, clenching his jaw. He stares straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. Sam can see his chest rising as he breathes, every moment a struggle.

“I gave you your space, Dean,” Sam starts. He steadies himself, making sure he stays calm. He catches Eileen’s eye, and she gives him a small nod, urging him to go on. Sam knows he has to be careful, who knows what could set Dean off and send him back into his silence. “After we defeated Chuck,” Sam says slowly, “I hoped things would go back to normal. At least, as normal as they get for us. And yeah, maybe I was naïve to think things would be easy. But… It hurts when I let myself think about what we’ve lost. I miss Jack. A lot. I wish… I wish he’d pop in, let us know that he’s doing okay, you know? I wish I could give him a hug, hear him laugh.” Sam pauses. “I miss Cas, too, and I understand that this is hard for-“

“No, you don’t understand,” Dean says, his voice loud, no longer able to stay silent. “You _don’t_ understand. You got Eileen bac-.” Dean stops himself and swallows. He looks up at Eileen as though noticing that she is in the room for the first time. She tilts her head towards him.

“Dean.” Sam softens his voice.

“You don’t understand,” Dean almost whispers.

“Then help me to.” Sam doesn’t know what’s going on in Dean’s head. He can’t begin to comprehend what made him feel the way he did, but he wants to. He wants to understand, to be there for him. And he knows it’s not easy for Dean to open up, he knows that for his brother it’s instinct to shut down when things get too difficult to face, he knows that it’s hard for Dean to use his words, to explain what he’s feeling… Hell, it’s near impossible for Dean to even _recognise_ what he’s feeling.

“I know, Sam,” Dean says. “I know. But I can’t. I just can’t.” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I’m just not ready.”

Sam lets out a sigh. Not ready is better than never. Dean needs time, Sam can see that. He just hopes that it’s sooner rather than later

“Well,” Sam says, “whenever you are ready, I’ll be here.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes. “So, a case?” He sits forwards, bringing his feet to the floor, resting his elbows on the table.

“Actually,” Eileen says, accepting the change of topic more easily than Sam would have, “we’re looking for a spell.”

“A spell for what?”

Eileen looks to Sam. _Go ahead_ , he tells her with a nod.

“A spell to open a portal to different realms,” she explains. Sam holds his breath.

“What, uh...” Dean starts quietly. He clears his throat. “What for?”

“Well,” Sam says, “you said that the Empty _took_ Cas. It didn’t kill him.” Dean says nothing. “Well we were thinking,” pause, breathe, “maybe we can get him back.”

Sam looks to Eileen and back to Dean, waiting for his brother’s reaction. Dean is still, very still, and Sam can tell that it’s taking everything in Dean to hold himself together.

“Cas is gone.” Dean closes his eyes.

“So was I,” says Eileen. “Twice. There’s got to be a way.”

“Not this time.”

“We don’t know that,” Sam says. “Not for sure.”

“Gimme something to punch, kick, kill, I don’t care,” Dean says. “But this? I can’t do it, Sammy. I can’t get my hopes up. We’ve lost too much. And if this doesn’t work? It will be like losing him all over again.”

“He’s my best friend too, Dean,” Sam shouts, standing up, suddenly angry. Okay, Dean and Cas had a bond that was closer than Sam ever could, but that doesn’t mean that his grief, his pain, isn’t real. “I miss him too. You think I’m not hurting? I still don’t even know what happened, why he’s even gone, because you refuse to tell me. He’s just _gone_ and I’m supposed to _accept_ that?” Dean flinches, but Sam continues. “We can’t give up on him. We owe him to try. We have to try.” He emphasises every word.

Sam stands there for a few moments, chest rising with every deep breath. He keeps his eyes locked on Dean’s, not giving in, not this time. Eventually it’s Dean that breaks the connection, his eyes flitting to the floor. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Okay,” he says eventually. “You’re right. We owe it to him.”

“Good,” says Sam. Dean gets to his feet and makes his way out of the room. “Where are you going?”

“If we’re gonna do this? If we’re really going to look for a way to bring Cas back, I’m gonna need a beer. Or three.”

* * *

Two hours later sees the three hunters half dead on their feet as they open yet another spell book. Dean is now at least four beers in, maybe five, Sam has lost count, and Eileen is definitely nursing her third. Sam usually tries not to mix beer with research, but after his third trip to the library for another stack of books he finally caved.

“So get this,” he says, placing a hand on Eileen’s shoulder. “This book here talks about different realms the same way it talks about alternate realities,” he signs as he speaks.

“So, what? We find the ingredients you used when you went to Apocalypse world?” Eileen asks. “But, there aren’t any archangels.”

“And how do we direct the spell at the Empty?” Dean says. “It’s all well and good finding a spell, but if we don’t know how to open the Empty specifically, we’re basically shooting in the dark.”

“Wait, I think…” Eileen trails off. She reaches over the table to a large book with a green cover, falling apart at the seams. “I think I read something that said that if you combine the spell with something that had been to the other realm you can have a better chance of directing the spell to the right place.”

“And a chance is all we need,” Sam says.

“Yes,” Eileen says, laying the book down in front of them. “There, can you see?”

“But what do we have that’s even been to the Empty?” Dean says. “Nothing comes back from there.”

“Except Jack.” Sam looks at his brother. “Maybe it’s time we made a call.”

“No Sammy, you heard the kid. He’s hands off.”

“Dean, we could at least ask.”

“I said no, Sam,” Dean says, and that is that.

“So, what then?” Eileen asks. “We need something that has been to the Empty, but as far as we know only Castiel and Jack have ever come back from there.”

“So we find something else,” Dean says.

“Like what?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean shouts, hands thrown in front of him. He takes a moment to breathe, closing his eyes, clenching his fist. “I don’t know,” he says again, quiet this time, fist knocking the table in front of him. “It’s not like we have any archangel grace anyway…”

“Shit.” Sam rubs his eyes and sighs. “So, what, we’re back to square one?”

“Not…” Eileen starts, the beginning of an idea forming. “Not necessarily.” The two brothers look to her and she takes that as her cue to continue. “Well, if you don’t want to try and talk to Jack, there is someone else who might be able to help us. Someone who has connections. And power.”

Sam frowns, about to ask who, when Dean speaks up.

“Rowena.” Dean sighs. “God fucking dammit.”

“But she tried to bring Crowley back that one time and it didn’t work,” Sam points out.

“She’s Queen of Hell, now,” Eileen says, “she has a lot more power than before.”

“I don’t like it,” Dean says.

“We don’t have to _like_ it, Dean,” says Sam. “She may be shady, but she can help. She helped bring Eileen back, maybe she knows a way to get Cas back too.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “You really think she’s just going to give us the key to getting him back? Just like that? No strings attached?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s _Rowena_.” He shakes his head and walks over to his chair, falling into it. “I’m tired, man. I’m tired of making deals and losing people over and over. I thought…” He sighs. “I thought that when we beat Chuck, when we had a chance to be free, to truly make our own decisions and not be some puppets on some cosmic string-“ He punches the table. The three of them are silent, Dean stretching his hand. “I just want this to be over.”

“I know, Dean.” He walks over and pats his brother’s shoulder. “I know.”

And so Sam gets to work, bringing together everything he needs to summon Rowena. She shows, because of course she does. _Hello, boys_. She’s charming and sarcastic and flirts just as much as usual, but mostly with Eileen who really leans into it, which is new and… kind of exhilarating. Dean is snappy, which Sam expects, and eventually the four of them come up with a plan.

Sam knows Rowena has had a soft spot for him for a while, but he didn’t really know what to expect when it came to asking for help with Cas. What was surprising was Rowena offering her full support.

“What can I say,” she says, “I like the handsome devil. Or should I say angel.” She winks at Sam and he rolls his eyes.

As it turns out the spell to open Apocalypse World wouldn’t have worked anyway. Rowena informs them that the incantations, the ingredients for that spell only works for mirror worlds, alternate realities. Since the Empty is a realm of its own, the only one like it in the universe, it requires something different. Something more powerful: a willing sacrifice. Naturally Dean offers himself up, as though _that_ would solve all of their problems, but that’s not the kind of sacrifice that is needed. To enter the Empty. To open up a doorway into a realm that is entirely unique, outside of existence itself, the sacrifice needs to be of utter purity.

“We could cure a demon,” Eileen suggests, but Dean points out that the sacrifice needs to be a willing one.

“So we find a demon who’s willing,” Sam says, as though it’s as easy as a walk in the park.

“Alright, alright,” Dean says. “We have the spell and the first ingredient - what else do we need?”

“You will need something that has been to the Empty, something that can act as a guide.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Eileen shouts, punching the air. Sam can’t hold back his smile.

“Oh, _okay_ ,” Dean says, “good. _Easy._ No big deal.”

“And that’s not all.”

“It’s not?”

“The Empty only allows in two kinds of beings in this Universe,” Rowena explains.

“Angels and demons,” Eileen says.

“So what, we can’t get in?” Sam asks.

“Sorry, boys. Looks like you’re going to be sitting this road trip out.”

“Maybe not,” Dean says.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Rowena says. “No humans allowed.”

“Yeah maybe but… When Jack died, the first time, he was human, he had no grace.”

“Okay, so?” Sam asks.

“So the Empty still wanted him, chased him through Heaven.”

“What?” says Sam. “How did I not know about this?”

“Cas told me.”

“When?” he asks, but Dean shoots him a glare that answers that question. “So what made the Empty let Jack go?”

“Story for another time, Sammy. Anyway, Jack used to be part angel, even though he was human when he died.”

“It was still a part of him,” Eileen says and Sam understands.

“Dean, you were a demon a long time ago, and the Mark is gone so-“

“-It’s worth a try, Sammy.” Dean flashes him a grin, all teeth.

“The rest of the ingredients are quite simple,” Rowena tells them. “But the spell can only be performed when the connection between worlds is at its weakest, when the ether is more malleable.

“And when is that?” Eileen asks.

“During a Harvest Moon.”

“But those only happen once a year,” Sam protests.

“Well done, Samuel,” Rowena smiles. “The next one is in, oh, eight days.”

“Well, that’s fucking fantastic,” Dean says. “No really, that gives us _plenty_ of time to find a demon who is to be cured. Awesome.”

“So that’s it?” asks Eileen. “That’s everything?”

“Not quite, dear,” Rowena says. “The willing demon sacrifice will get Dean into the Empty, or so we hope. It needs to be balanced by an equally willing sacrifice to get out.”

“To get _out_?” Sam asks.

“That is the difficult part, Samuel. Getting into the Empty? Angels and demons do that all the time. Sneaking a human in? A bit trickier, but doable. Getting out?”

“That’s only been done by a handful of people,” Dean points out.

“So the sacrifice?” Sam asks.

“To leave the Empty in the first place will be a challenge,” Rowena says. “Even without needing to balance the spell, I doubt the Empty will be thrilled to let him go. The handsome angel needs to make a sacrifice of his own, and there’s only one way he’s getting out of there… again.”

“Last time it let him go,” Sam says.

“Yeah and regretted it so much it couldn’t wait to see him suffer,” says Dean. Sam frowns, wondering what Dean meant. He’s about to question it but Dean continues before Sam gets a chance. “You’re right, it’s going to put up a fight; the Empty will not want to let Cas go. So what do we need to do?”

“Castiel will not be able to leave the Empty as an angel. He will need to sacrifice his grace.”

“So Cas will be…”

“Human, yes,” Rowen says, confirming Dean’s suspicions. “And this time there is no going back. He won’t simply be tearing it out. His grace needs to be destroyed, for good, and he needs to do it willingly.”

Sam looks to Dean, eyebrows raised. _It’s a plan_ , the look says. It takes a moment, Sam can see the cogs working in his brother’s head, but eventually Dean nods, his eyes set, determined.

“Eight days to find a demon who wants to be cured? What could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I wanted to write this fic for a bunch of fluffy dean/cas scenes but I also love the angst so I wanted to write that first which meant I had to write I which I never planned so I though, fuck it, why not throw in some flirty rowena/eileen action.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
